


By Cupid's Strongest Bow

by SteveRabbits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveRabbits/pseuds/SteveRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is sitting on the Hogwarts rooftops reading William Shakespeare. What will happen when Draco Malfoy happens to chance upon her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Hath Turn'd a Heaven Unto Hell

A gentle breeze swept through Hermione’s soft curls. She loved reading on the rooftops of the castle. No one ever came up there to disturb her. She could read for hours in the peace and quiet. She was able to escape her problems.

            Lately, Hermione found herself escaping to the rooftops quiet frequently. Her sixth year was probably her most stressful year at Hogwarts. Between her studies, Ron snogging Lavender, and Harry’s troubles it was a happy moment when she could just sit down with a good book.

            She couldn’t remember the last time she had read for the pure joy of reading. It seemed she was always looking up something to save Harry and Ron’s skins. She would enjoy this while it lasted. She had grabbed her favorite book written by a muggle and lost herself within its’ pages. It was no wonder that the girl didn’t notice the surly young man approach her.

            “Granger?! What are you doing up here?” The male voice shook Hermione out of her reverie. She, however, didn’t turn around. There was no need to. She knew exactly which slimy Slytherin stood behind her.

            “What does it look like, Malfoy? If you ever stepped foot inside of a library you would know that this is called reading.” Hermione was furious. Malfoy had interrupted her during her favorite part of the book. It was the first scene that had Titania and Oberon in it.  It was humorous to Hermione. But Malfoy had ruined it. She wanted to hurl the book at him and hex him a thousand times over for ruining her peaceful place, for no place was peaceful with Malfoy’s presence.

            Malfoy’s next move was shocking to Hermione. He sat down chuckled and sat down next to her. Not close enough to make either wizard uncomfortable but enough that a random passerby would think they were friends sharing a private conversation. Hermione froze where she was sitting. She had never been scared of Malfoy, but she was scared of him now. She had no idea what his play was.

            “I’m not in the mood to contribute to our usual games. I just want someone where calm to sit.” Draco sighed and looked at Hermione as if asking permission to relax with her.

            Hermione was taken aback. She didn’t want to seem rude but wanted to be out of Malfoy’s company as soon as possible. “Is your dormitory not calm?” Hermione gripped her book in one hand against her chest and in her other she tightly squeezed her wand.

            Again Malfoy surprised her with a brusk laugh. “Slytherin Dungeons calm?! You’ve got to be joking me. That is got to be the least calm place in all of the castle. Maybe besides the Griffondor common room.” Malfoy winked at her then focused his gaze on the book in her hands. “What is that book, anyways?”

            Hermione blushed at Malfoy’s wink and fumbled with the book to show him the title. “It’s called A Midsummer Night’s Dream by William Shakespeare. It’s one of my favorite’s.”

            “I’ve never heard of it.”

            “That’s because it was written by a muggle.” Hermione wasn’t sure why she was tolerating Malfoy. He had been nothing but mean to her since they day they first met. Her instincts told her curse him and get the hell out of there. But she couldn’t for two reasons. First, because she was emotionally exhausted because of Ron. Her anger at Malfoy could never match her current anger at Ron. Second, because Malfoy looked just as drained as she felt.

            Malfoy nodded and leaned back on his hands. After a few quiet seconds, Hermione returned to reading her book. “Read some to me?”

            Hermione looked at Malfoy and saw that his eyes were closed. Sighing she returned to her book and read from where she had stopped.

                        “Do I entice you? Do I speak you fair?

                        Or, rather, do I not in plainest truth

                        Tell you I do not, nor I cannot love you?”

                       

            Hermione paused and waited for Malfoy to motion for her to continue. Malfoy opened one eye and nodded when he realized Hermione was waiting on him.

                        “And even for that do I love you the more.

                        I am your spaniel; and, Demetrius,

                        The more you beat me, I will fawn on you:

                        Use me but as your spaniel, spurn me, strike me,

                        Neglect me, lose me; only give me leave,

                        Unworthy as I am, to follow you.

                        What worser place can I beg in your love,

                        And yet a place of high respect with me,-

                        Than to be used as you use your dog?”

            Malfoy made a noise of disgust and discontinued his leaning back. “This fellow, Demetrius, sounds like a giant prat. He could have easily gotten rid of her. Just threaten her and she won’t want to be his spaniel.”

            Hermione sighed and tried her best to find a way to explain it to him. “That wouldn’t make for a very good story if she just went away. And, for your information, he does threaten her, that doesn’t change anything though.”

            “Ah, excellent! Read me some of that.” Malfoy said, clapping his hands together.

            Hermione read the next few lines silently to herself so as to keep the flow of the story in her mind until she got to the part Malfoy wanted to hear.

                        “You do impeach your modesty too much,

                        To leave the city, and commit yourself

                        Into the hands of one that loves you not;

                        To trust the opportunity of night,

                        And the ill counsel of a desert place,

                        With the rich worth of your virginity.”

            Hermione closed her book and stood up. The sun was just beginning to set. She laughed internally considering the words she spoke next; never believing she would ever say this to Draco Malfoy. “I don’t wish to appear rude, Malfoy, but it’s dinner and if I don’t show up I’m sure Ron and Harry will come looking for me. If you wish to join me till we get to the doors, I would be fine with that.”

            “No, that’s okay Gra-Hermione. I’m just going to stay up here for a while longer. Would you like to meet back up here after you eat? It was nice hearing you read.” Malfoy knew that tomorrow everything would go back to normal and he would go on hating the muggle born and she hating him. But for now it was nice having a peaceful and relaxing afternoon and hopefully night with her.

            This time it was Hermione’s turn to decline the offer given her. “No, I’m sorry Malfoy. I don’t think I’d be able to sneak off twice in one day. But if you would like you may borrow my book and continue reading it. I’m sure I can get it back from you eventually.” Hermione handed him her book, noticing the look of disappointment on his face.

            Malfoy looked at the book in his hand as Hermione walked away from him. This was probably going to be his only chance. “Ah Hermione,” he said jumping up and catching up to her. “If I ever call you Mudblood again, I’m sorry. You really are a great witch, even if you do have dirty blood.”

            “Thank you, Malfoy.”

            “It’s Draco.”


	2. Just a Kiss in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione can't sleep, neither can Draco.

            Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. Time seemed to be standing still and she just couldn’t fall asleep. Her mind wandered to earlier that evening. Strangely, her time with Ma- Draco had been the most pleasant use of her time all year. Hermione had never noticed how handsome Draco had become over the years. His lean muscle that had developed was a nice alternative to the scrawny boy that she used to know.

            Hermione grabbed her robe off of the hook on her bed post and put it on. She grabbed her wand and made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She froze in her tracks when she heard giggling. Turning to her right, she saw the worst sight in the world. Ron and Lavender were snuggling on the couch. “Oi, Hermione, where are you off to?” Ron asked noticing her staring. Hermione shot him a glare and stormed out of the common room. Realization struck her that she didn’t really care about Ron and Lavender anymore. But she had to keep up appearances.

              Once more, the young witch found herself out on the rooftops. She was surprised to find the silhouette of boy of her current fixation. She had returned merely to bask in the memory of their evening. Afraid to startle him, she stopped approached him and gripped her wand firmly by her side; ready to fend off any curses he might choose to send her way. “Draco.” She called out to him in the calmest voice she could muster.

          The blonde turned his head and smiled. “Oh Salazar, Hermione you can put your wand away. I’m not going to hurt you.” The girl smiled and pocking her wand, joined him. Draco raised his hand to her face and chuckled feeling her flinch. He tucked a lock of her hair behind and ear. “My, you are a jumpy little mudblood aren’t you?” Draco froze realizing his mistake; his handsome features twisting into an embarrassed scowl. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…old habits…it wasn’t meant…”  

         Hermione blushed and shushed the stammering wizard. “Draco, if I was truly bothered by what you’ve called me for six years I wouldn’t be here right now.” She watched as his look of shame turn into a soft smile. Oh Merlin, why did his smile cause butterflies inside of her. Moments of silence passed between them. Hermione ducked her head and watched Draco’s muscular chest rise and fall with each breath from the corner of her eyes. A breeze swept through the rooftops and Hermione shivered. Draco wrapped his arm around the young witch and pulled her closer to him. She caught her breath, unsure of how to respond. After a few moments, she placed her hand on his chest, which he covered with his free hand.  More moments of silence passed between the two. Every so often, Hermione felt Draco’s heartbeat quicken and she wondered what was on his mind. She was about to ask if he was okay when the blonde cleared his throat to speak.

         “Why do you let that Lavender girl snog with Weasley?”

            Hermione raised her head in surprise. “What are you going on about?” She was sincerely confused. In what world did she have a right to decide who Ron snogged with?

         Draco ran his fingers through her hair. He loved that her hair was no longer the bushy mess of curls it used to be. “Well, if I was dating someone, I wouldn’t allow to them to just be running around kissing other people.”

         Waves of laughter ran through Hermione. Draco’s roaming fingers paused confused by her outburst. “Malfoy, you are a giant prat! Ron and I aren’t dating. He can kiss whomever he chooses. And so can I.” Hermione wasn’t sure why she added the last part about her.

          “Is that so? You had me fooled.” Draco chuckled and resumed running his fingers through her hair. So she wasn’t dating Weasley, Draco thought to himself. He didn’t know why it mattered to him anyways. Weasley would be no challenge to him. Just look at the way Hermione is acting around him. Yesterday, she hated him and now she is softly breathing in his arms. Not that he enjoyed any of it, he denied to himself. He was just exhausted and stressed and so it was nice. Tomorrow it would be the same as it always had been. But he couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to be with her. “Hermione, what if we actually had a go of this?”

          Hermione sat up and away from the blonde boy. “What if we had a go at what, Draco?”

            “You know, date each other. Tonight we’ve proven that being around each other is a good stress reliever.” Draco wondered about other possible stress relievers with Hermione.

            Hermione had to admit to herself that this had been one of the best nights of her life. “Yes, that may be, but what about the other five years of evidence that proves we hate each other?” She couldn’t let the past completely go. There was a pattern to their encounters. Tonight had simply been a strange break from the pattern.

           “Maybe, we’ve grown up. Maybe those last five years were just us not understanding the other. Answer my question, what would happen if we did?” Draco stood up and faced away from her; giving her some time to think.

         Hermione stood up as well and placed her hand on Draco’s shoulder. He turned around with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “Harry and Ron would kill you.”

         “Let them try!” Draco cackled jokingly and gently but firmly placed one hand on the back of Hermione’s neck. He kept constant eye contact with her for a few moment before moving towards her. His eyes dancing, daring her to make the first move. And she did. Hermione stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Tilting her head, she leaned forward. Draco chuckled at her eagerness, knowing this would be her first kiss. Draco pressed his lips against hers, not asking for more than an innocent peck though he wanted more. Hermione was the first to break the kiss.

         Smiling, she back away. Draco’s hand dropped to his side and he returned her smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, then.” Hermione nodded. It wasn’t a question but more of a statement, he needed affirmed. He knew she would be there. He retreated towards the entrance to the castle that would take him to the dungeons. Hermione went the opposite way.

        Once back in the common room, Hermione noticed that the couple on the couch had been replaced by Harry. Knowing she smelt of Draco’s cologne, she walked as quietly passed him until she noticed that he had the Maruader’s Map in his lap. Her heart stopped. Did he know that she had been on the rooftops with Draco? “Er…Harry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have any Shakespeare quotes in this chapter. If they were enjoyed, I can add them back in. Hope you guys are still enjoying this. Sorry it took so long to post chapter two.


	3. My Enemy's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Harry catch Hermione and Draco on the rooftops? What is Draco doing in the Room of Requirement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I got so distracted and failed at my life.

              Harry’s head snapped up to notice the witch that had just said his name. Hermione was behind him and looking over his shoulder at the Marauder’s Map; which he had laid open across his lap.

            “Oh hello, Hermione. What are you doing up?” Harry returned his gaze to the map while Hermione sat next to him on the couch.

            “I couldn’t sleep.” She wasn’t completely lying. “What are you looking for?” Hermione prayed silently that Harry hadn’t seen her with Malfoy at all.

            Harry ran his wand, lit with lumos, over the map. While the common area was lit for late night studiers, the dim lighting wasn’t enough to see the tiny names that ran across the map. “I was looking for Malfoy. I know he is behind the attack on Katie Bell.”

            Hermione’s heart stopped. “Well, did you see him? I’m not sure he would be roaming the castle at night.”

            “I only saw him a few moments ago. He appeared out of nowhere on the map and walked to the left corridor of the seventh floor and disappeared again. I don’t know how that is possible. He must have found some way to fool the map.” Harry put the map on the table in front of him and leaned back on the couch.

            Hermione peered over to the map and looked at the location Harry had pointed out to her. “Harry, isn’t that the room of requirement?”

            Harry nodded. “Yes, I’m sure he is merely looking for more trinkets to curse. I’m more concerned about how he hid himself from the map before that. Anyways, Hermione, I’m really tired. I think I am going to go to bed.” Harry got up and picked the map and folded it away. “Mischief mangaged.” After that, he went to bed.

            Hermione sat up for hours after that wondering about the events of the day. Thankfully, Harry had missed seeing them on the rooftops together. But how long could they luck out like that. Unless, Malfoy really had discovered a way to cheat the map. However, the likelihood of this is extremely unlikely. No one knew of the Map’s existence except the makers, Harry, Hermione, George, Fred, and Ron. Not one of those informed people’s was friendly with any Slytherins. Save for Hermione.

…

            Draco Malfoy slithered through the corroders like a snake. He had allowed himself too long of a break, but it had been thoroughly enjoyable. Now, however, he had a job to do. He wondered to himself, if Hermione would still like him when he completed his task. He knew the answer to this and wasn’t even sure why he bothered pondering it. He knew that he had to keep business separate from pleasure. And he sincerely hoped that someday he could explain this to Hermione and she wouldn’t leave him after he succeeded.

            He approached the Room of Requirement. He shed his secrecy charms. He had learned the darkest secrecy charms from his father as soon as he was chosen. His mother was furious when he had been chosen. Although, she hid her anger for fear of the dark lord. When they were alone she demanded her husband to teach their son any charms and spells that would protect him. She had even gone as far as to enlist the help of Severus Snape. He knew his charms could hide his existence from Saint Potter and his stupid map. Yes, he knew about the map. How could he not know, when Harry was so obsessed with it. The Dark Lord was easily able to extract this fact from Harry’s mind.

            Safe inside the Room of Requirement, Draco approached the Vanishing Cabinet. He had been mending it all summer. The stress of it was killing him inside. It killed him because if he didn’t repair it, some of the Dark Lord’s most faithful servants would die. If they died, Voldemort was sure to retaliate.

            Lost in his thoughts, Draco didn’t hear the soft footfalls behind him. “Draco, what’s this?” Draco whipped around with his wand at the ready. He sighed when he saw the witch smiling softly at him. He dropped his wand arm to his side and she approached him.

            Entertwining his fingers in hers, he pulled her closer to the cabinet. “It’s a vanishing cabinet. They were really popular when Lord Voldemort was in power. I’m repairing this one.”

            “Fascinating, what do you need this one for?” Hermione’s brain was entranced behind the idea.

            Malfoy’s bright face darkened. He wasn’t ready to tell her just yet. He couldn’t imagine losing her before their relationship even started. “I can’t tell you that yet. I’m not even sure completely.” He lied. He hoped that was the last lie he would ever have to tell the young woman.

            Hermione knew he was lying but also knew that she couldn’t force him to tell her. He would tell her in time. Just like Harry always did. “Would you like any help fixing it? I’m sure I could find a book in the library about these things.”

            Draco chuckled, just the thought of asking Hermione to help rebuild the cabinet disgusted him. “No Hermione, that’s okay. But you can always come join me while I work in here. No one can see us. And I can even mask our presence before we enter the room. My father taught me how.” He almost felt like he was bragging to impress her. However, he knew she had no interest in dark magic.

            Hermione smiled and wondered if that’s how he hid himself from the Maruader’s Map. Still holding Draco’s hand, Hermione walked through the Room of Requirement knowing she would find what she was looking for.

            In the back corner of the room was exactly what Hermione hoped to find. It was exactly like she had always pictured it. A plush four poster queen sized bed adorned with silk sheets, thick comforters, and sheer satin drapings sat amongst piles of old books.

            Draco released Hermione’s hand and stopped in his tracks. She was leading him to a bed? There was no way that this was actually happening. They had shared their first kiss earlier that day. There was no way she was going to let him take her virginity only a few hours later.

            Hermione noticed Draco’s hesitation and giggled. “Nice try Malfoy. It’s not what you think. I’m tired and I know you are as well.” She climbed in the giant bed and took her robe off. She motioned for Draco to join her and she then released the sheer curtains to engulf the bed.

            Draco was momentarily stunned. As soon as her robe was removed, he noticed that Hermione’s small cotton pajamas left nothing to be desired. He could see her every curve. As soon as the curtains closed he removed his shirt and jeans and joined the young witch in bed. He instantly regretted taking his jeans off. From such a close distance he could notice her hard nipples poking through her pajama shirt, as well as the top of her perky breasts spilling over her tank. Without his jeans, he couldn’t hide his growing erection. He also knew there was nothing he could do about it.

            Hermione snuggled on Draco’s chest. She could feel his hardness against her but made no comment. Draco was thankful that she pretended to be unaware. It made the situation less awkward. He placed a finger underneath her chin and raised her face towards his. They shared one last kiss before falling asleep. That was the first night Hermione Granger had a wet dream about Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited about writing this but now I'm not so sure. Draco is way too nice. I left it unfinished for now. Let me know what you think. If good reports I'll continue with the second chapter. I'm just not pleased right now.


End file.
